


Red Masque

by Sallyua



Category: GOT7
Genre: 18th Century, Aristocracy, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dracula Influence/References, Gen, Gothic, M/M, Priests, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallyua/pseuds/Sallyua
Summary: 18th century vampire Yugyeom wants to live like a normal human. But along with problems with the sun, vampires also can't fall in love with humans. Because once the human they love sees their face, the human dies.But Yugyeom sees his chance when a masquerade ball is announced...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Vampires: Yugyeom, Youngjae, Jackson  
> Humans: Mark, Jaebum, Jinyoung, Bambam
> 
> Setting: 18th century Transylvania

**August 12, 1568 - Cambridge, England**

“Priest! Please help!”, a man yells, bursting through the doors of the church, panting.

The young priest, Choi Youngjae stands from the pew he sat and turns to face the man.

“What is it, Mr. Andrews?”, Youngjae asks.

“It's just John”, the man says, “And Mary, she's...she won't wake up.”

Youngjae's eyes widen. In this town, John and his wife were the only people Youngjae had grown to actually enjoy the company of.

“What do you mean she won't wake up?”, Youngjae asks.

“Please come with me”, John says. He begins to walk out of the church and Youngjae follows behind.

“Have you contacted the physician?”, Youngjae says.

“He came by when I first found her in her current state but he could not do anything for her”, John says, “I do not trust him.”

“Oh…”, Youngjae says. They soon approach John's front door.

“It's a bit messy at the moment”, John says as they enter the front door, “She's in here.”

John leads Youngjae to a room in the back where his wife currently laid on the straw bed, elevated off the ground by wooden crates.

Youngjae crouches down to examine Mary. He pulls out a pair of black gloves from his pocket and puts them on. He presses his hand to Mary's neck but hears and feels nothing.

“Nothing”, Youngjae says.

“Is she…”, John starts.

“I'm afraid she is dead”, Youngjae says, “Could it have possibly been the plague?”

“The plague? No, she was perfectly healthy but this is what I woke up to this morning”, John says, “I can't believe this. How could this have happened?”

John begins to tear up as Youngjae stands up and puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Mr. Andrews, I will find out what happened”, Youngjae says.

“Thank you, Youngjae, really”, John says, “The detective here in town is so incompetent...it seems you are the only one I can trust.”

Youngjae smiles and says, “I'm gonna ask a few questions to try to get to the bottom of this. First...was there any chance your wife was having an affair?”

“Mary? No way, you've known her probably longer than I have”, John says, “She was the kindest, most loyal woman ever.”

“As I thought”, Youngjae says, “However, was there anyone she hung out with frequently? Any place she frequented and saw the same person everyday?”

“There is...one”, John says, “Near the river, there's a book shop. Mary loves to go there almost every day. Her and the young bookkeeper, Nicolas, seem to know each other very well.”

“Okay, I will go and investigate for you”, Youngjae says with a smile.

“You don't think Nicolas...did anything did you? He seems like a fine young man”, John says.

“I'm just going to ask questions is all, nothing to worry about, Mr. Andrews”, Youngjae says.

John nods and Youngjae opens the front door to exit the house. He walks along the river towards the book shop, and notices the sun is going down.

He enters the book shop right after dark and sees a young man lighting candles around the small counter at the front of the store. The man's head shoots up at the sound of the door opening and he runs to greet Youngjae.

“Hello, sir, how may I help you today?”, the man asks, “If you'd like to look around, please be quick as we close very soon.”

“Are you Nicolas?”, Youngjae asks bluntly.

“Oh...why, yes I am”, the man says.

“Well then”, Youngjae says, “Would you mind coming with me for a minute?”

“Oh, are you the priest? I thought I recognized you from somewhere”, Nicolas says, smiling.

“Indeed, that is me”, Youngjae says.

“Where do you need me to go?”, Nicolas asks.

“Just to the alleyway”, Youngjae says.

“Why?”, Nicolas asks.

“I just need to ask you a couple questions and it's a bit stuffy in here”, Youngjae says.

“Oh...sorry, yes, please lead the way”, Nicolas says.

“Of course”, Youngjae says. He turns his heel and walks out of the shop into the alleyway next to it. Nicolas follows quickly after.

“And what was it you needed ask, sir?”, Nicolas asks.

“What made you think it was okay to do what you did?”, Youngjae says.

“Excuse me, what was that?”, Nicolas asks, “I don't underst-”

Nicolas is interrupted when Youngjae quickly turns around and grabs his arm. Youngjae throws Nicolas with his brute strength into a large metal gate on the other side of the alleyway. Nicolas hits the gate, back first and head following after.

“The one time I actually care about humans and you go and kill one of them”, Youngjae says, slowly walking over to the fallen Nicolas.

“Wha…”, Nicolas responds, hand on his head to relieve the pain.

“You know our rules and yet you still broke them”, Youngjae says, “Typical younglings.”

Nicolas grabs onto one of the bars of the gate and breathes heavily, still on the ground.

Youngjae stops halfway and says, “Get up.”

Nicolas looks at Youngjae, confused. Youngjae pulls out a bottle from his pocket and opens it. He throws the contents onto the unsuspecting bookkeeper. Nicolas hisses in pain and immediately jumps up, baring his fangs and red eyes.

“That's what I thought”, Youngjae says. The priest bares his fangs as well, but Nicolas noticed his eyes were gold.

“What do you want from me?”, Nicolas asks in a broken voice. Youngjae smirks before appearing behind Nicolas in a flash.

“An apology”, Youngjae says.

“An apology for what?”, Nicolas asks as Youngjae grabs the back of his head.

“Oh child...you know exactly what for”, Youngjae says.

“What…”, Nicolas says.

Youngjae yanks his head back and says, “What was that?”

“I...I'm sorry?”, Nicolas says in a slight confused tone.

Youngjae laughs lightly and says, “Good boy.”

In a flash, Youngjae snaps Nicolas’ neck. He watches as the young man's body hits the ground and goes still. Youngjae steps over him to walk out of the alleyway nonchalantly.

As he walks down the dark streets, he looks up at the stars and takes a deep breath. It was the first time he's killed one of his own kind in 80 years. But what's done is done.

He approaches the door of John's residence and knocks. John opens the door within in seconds.

“Oh, Youngjae”, John says, looking a little disheveled and still visibly upset over his wife's passing.

“Hello, Mr. Andrews”, Youngjae says, “I've come to inform you of Nicolas.”

“What about him?”, John asks.

“I'm afraid Nicolas was a vampire, sir”, Youngjae says.

“A vampire?”, John asks.

“I have taken care of him, as a priest should as he attacked me first, however he is the reason your wife died”, Youngjae explains.

“He killed her?”, John asks, raising his voice slightly.

“Not exactly”, Youngjae says, "Nicolas fell in love with your wife.”

“He...loved her?”, John asks.

“Yes, and when a vampire falls in love with a human and the human sees their face, the human, they…”, Youngjae fades out.

“They what?”, John asks.

“They die”, Youngjae says.


	2. Sacred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is bored, Yugyeom wants to live like a human, and Jackson is caught in the middle.

**July 26, 1789 - Transylvania, Romania**

“Welcome all!”, Jinyoung says to the guests, “To a party hosted by the Park family. Please, enjoy yourselves.”

The guests erupt into cheer and applause as Jinyoung stands at the top of the stairs triumphantly with a smile on his face. As they begin to die down, they begin to immerse themselves in the party and talk amongst each other. Jinyoung walks down the carved wooden stairs to join the party.

Mark sits in a side room, the party booming outside. He rolls his eyes at it. He's never been a huge party person but his family are close friends with the Parks, so he's forced to go to every social gathering.

Mark watched through the partially opened curtains as the party went on for hours until eventually everyone started filing out the door to go back to their respective houses.

Mark jumped up because that meant it was his turn to go home as well. He grabs his coat from the chair next and stands up to find his parents. But he's stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Hi, Mark", Jinyoung says.

"Oh, hello, Jinyoung, it was a lovely party", Mark says.

"How would you know? You sat in here the whole time", Jinyoung says jokingly.

"I'm not a party person and I had a long week at the store", Mark says, "So I'm sorry for not being very social."

"Mark, you're 19 years old and from a rich family, I don't get why you see the need to work", Jinyoung says.

"I don't know, it beats staying at home doing nothing", Mark says, "And earning the money yourself makes it more valuable."

"If that's the way you see it", Jinyoung says.

"Anyway, I should go find my parents", Mark says, "It was nice seeing you."

"It's always a pleasure with you, Mark", Jinyoung says. Mark bows his head and walks out of the room through the curtain into the large corridor.

Jinyoung smirks and takes a sip of his drink.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugyeom sinks his fangs into his 2nd victim of the night. The victim, a young redheaded woman, goes limp in Yugyeom's hold as he drains her blood.

Yugyeom drops her onto the ground and smears the blood around his mouth before looking around the alleyway. He knew no one was coming but you can never be too cautious. He retracts his fangs and walks away, leaving his victim for dead.

He wipes the blood off his face with the sleeve of his long coat and turns the corner to head back to the place he calls home.

Yugyeom knew what he did was wrong but he can't control his instinct. His instinct to survive.

He approaches the entrance to an old abandoned neighborhood near the forest and walks inside. After the place was abandoned during a plague scare, it became a sanctuary for vampires but Yugyeom hated staying here and spent most of his days watching humans go about their day. Humans were always so fascinating to Yugyeom. Mainly because he was one...50 years ago.

He walks onto the front yard of the house he shares with his friends, Youngjae and Jackson. Said friends are stood outside, talking.

"Hi", Yugyeom says as he walks up to the two.

"Oh, hey, Yugyeom", Jackson asks, "How was your hunt?"

"Please don't call it that, you know I hate it", Yugyeom says, running a hand through his hair.

"I say it like it is", Jackson says.

"A hunt is a hunt, since they do the same to us", Youngjae says.

"I don't get why you hate humans so much", Yugyeom says, "They're fine once you get to know them."

"What's to like? They're rude, unsanitary, and entitled", Youngjae says, "I can't see why you like them so MUCH."

"They're fun and they seem happy and content", Yugyeom says, "I wanna live like that. I like them."

"And yet you still kill them, am I right?", Youngjae says. Yugyeom goes silent for a moment before speaking up.

"I can't help that", Yugyeom says, "If I could, I'd never harm a human."

Youngjae scoffs and says, "Naive. If only they'd think that way about you."

"Yeah, they're not exactly open-minded to red eyed creatures with sharp teeth sucking the blood from their kind", Jackson chimes in.

“Yugyeom, you do all that and you still think you can pass for human, huh?”, Youngjae asks harshly.

Yugyeom lowers his head and mumbles, “I…”

“Humans don't drink the blood from other humans”, Jackson says.

“I don't see why they don't, they're basically wild animals anyway”, Youngjae says, “Nothing more than prey for us to feast on.”

Yugyeom shakes his head softly, “No...they're more than that, Youngjae. Someday, you'll see.”

Youngjae laughs and says, “What day? The day they stop hunting us down for trying to survive?”

“But...isn't wanting to survive what they're trying to do?”, Yugyeom says.

Youngjae's eyes widen and he reaches out to grab Yugyeom by the collar of his shirt. “Whose side are you on?”, Youngjae asks, angrily.

“Woah woah woah”, Jackson says, pulling the two apart, “That's enough.”

"You need to pick where your loyalties ly before it's too late for you and for all of us", Youngjae says, "I'm going to sleep."

Youngjae storms off into the house and slams the door behind him.

"Don't worry about him, just give him a little time", Jackson says.

"He really doesn't want to give them a chance, huh?", Yugyeom asks.

"He's been through a lot", Jackson says.

"I just wish we could all get along", Yugyeom says.

"That's some wishful thinking there", Jackson says.

"I guess", Yugyeom says.

"We should probably head inside", Jackson says. Yugyeom nods and Jackson leads the way inside.

From the forest border, a figure stands, watching the two before disappearing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum and Bambam next chapter.


	3. Backwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung and Mark meet up with their families and Jackson wants the best for everyone.
> 
> Bambam is Jinyoung's younger brother.

**July 29, 1789 - Transylvania, Romania**

"I don't see why we have to have this family meeting", Bambam says to his mom.

"This is for your brother, Bam, please just stay patient for a little bit", his mom responds.

Bambam rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything else.

"Where is Jinyoung anyway?", his dad speaks up.

His mom glances at her watch and says, "No idea, should I go check on him?"

"No need for that, mother", Jinyoung says as he enters the room.

"Perfect timing, the Tuans should be here soon", his mom says.

Bambam leans back in his chair and groans. He realizes he's been dragged into one of the Park-Tuan joint business meetings, which is even worse than a family meeting.

"Bam, all fours on the floor", his mom says. Bambam groans and puts the chair down.

The youngest stays silent while his parents and brother chat it up while waiting for the Tuans.

Within 5 minutes, said family walks into the room after being let in by the cleaning staff.

"Hello, hello", Mr. Tuan says as he walks in, followed by his wife and Mark.

They all find chairs around the big table and begin to sit.

"What's this meeting all about?", Jinyoung asks once everyone has settled into their seats.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?", Mrs. Park says, noticeably giddy with excitement. 

"You tell them, if you please", Mrs. Tuan, a bit less excited but still happy about what's about to happen.

"Okay, okay", Mrs. Park says.

Mark shifts in his seat and awaits the news.

"The Tuans and ourselves have decided to start a joint business venture together", Mrs. Park says.

"Oh wow", Jinyoung says.

"We decided that our heirs should know about this", Mrs. Tuan says.

Mark sits silently but still engaged while Bambam squirms around in his seat.

"But that's not all", Mrs. Park says.

"Oh, yes", Mrs. Tuan says, "we have other news as well."

"Do tell", Jinyoung says.

"So...in order to make the joint business more effective", Mrs. Park says.

"Yeah...", Jinyoung says.

"We've arranged for you and Jinyoung", Mrs. Park says, "to get married!"

"Married?!", Mark and Jinyoung say at the same time. They glance at each other quickly before turning the attention back to their parents.

"Are you serious?", Mark finally speaks up.

"Of course", Mrs. Park says, "Isn't it exciting?"

Mark sits in shock and glances at Jinyoung, who sits there, quietly. He doesn't notice anything else happening until Bambam stands up out of his seat.

"I'm out of here, I'm not listening to wedding talk for the next few hours", Bambam says, standing up out of his seat.

"Park Kunpimook, you sit down in that chair right this instant", his mom says.

"What did I say about using my full name?"

"Kunpi- Bambam, sit down, this is important for all our futures."

"I'm not inheriting the family business, Jinyoung is, so why do I have to stay."

"This is a family thing."

"I don't need to know what kind of wedding dress Jinyoung is gonna wear, I'm out."

Jinyoung's head shoots right up at Bambam when he hears that, but the younger just continues walking behind the chairs and eventually, out of the room entirely.

"I do apologize, Mr. and Mrs. Tuan, Bambam still has his teenager attitude", Mrs. Park says.

"You think at 17, he'd have pulled his head out of his-", Jinyoung starts.

"Jinyoung!", his mom interrupts.

"Sorry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stupid family meetings...stupid Jinyoung...stupid weddings", Bambam mumbles under his breath, as he walks down the street of the town, kicking a can as he goes.

He kicks the can especially hard and it ends up flying into the air and landing in an alleyway. Bambam sighs and goes to retrieve it.

He enters the alleyway and heads toward the middle. As he goes in further, he senses something isn't right. It feels like he's being watched.

He slowly turns around behind him to see nothing there. He lets out a small sigh of relief before turning back around. In front of him stands a slightly shorter man.

Bambam lets out a short scream and almost stumbles backwards while the man smiles and waves.

"Hi", the man says.

"Oh my god", Bambam responds.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"I almost had a heart attack."

"Surprisingly not the weirdest reaction I've seen."

"Who...who are you?", Bambam asks, catching his breath.

"Oh", the man responds.

"Do you have a name?"

"Jackson."

"Hey, Jackson. I'm Bambam."

Bambam sticks out his hand for a handshake but Jackson wraps his arms around the taller man with a smile. Bambam is taken aback and his expression changes into one of surprise.

"That's not usually how we greet people around here", Bambam says.

"We're friends now, no need for formality", Jackson says.

"Friends?"

"Friends!"

Jackson picks up the can that Bambam was kicking around.

"I kinda...crushed it when I jumped down", Jackson says.

"It's alright", Bambam says, "Wait...jumped down?"

"From up there", Jackson says, pointing to the roof of the building next to them.

"Why did you jump down from there? You could have gotten hurt", Bambam says.

"I'm fine. Plus meeting you was worth any injury."

"Wow I...don't typically get people wanting to be friends with me."

"Why not?"

"My father typically dissuades friendships and the entire town basically only likes me for my family's money."

"Your family?"

"The Parks."

"Parks?"

"I'm gonna guess you're maybe new in town but we...just come here."

Bambam grabs Jackson by the wrist and begins to pull him towards the exit of the alleyway.

"Wait where are we going?", Jackson asks.

"Just out here onto the street", Bambam says.

Bambam feels a weight pull on him and turns to find Jackson stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong?", Bambam asks.

"I can't...go out there", Jackson says.

"Why?"

"It's complicated but I just...I can't."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't understand but...I won't push."

Bambam lets go of the older's wrist.

"Thank you", Jackson says, "You are the best friend ever!"

"We met like 5 minutes ago", Bambam says with a small chuckle.

"But I see this as the start of a beautiful friendship", Jackson says.

"More like weirdest friendship ever."

"Are you calling me weird?!"

"You jumped off a roof into an alleyway and suddenly told me you wanted to be friends!"

"It was effective!"

Bambam laughs loudly and Jackson turns around.

"It's getting late", the older says.

"Do you have to go?", Bambam asks.

"It's more like you should go."

"Why?"

"The streets are dangerous at night."

"Why? You afraid I'm gonna get bitten by a vampire?"

Bambam mockingly hisses like a vampire and grabs Jackson's shoulders.

"I'm serious, Bambam", Jackson says, "Don't go out during the night."

"I've never seen a vampire before, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Just be careful...please."

"Okay", Bambam says, elongating the "a".

"Thank you", Jackson says, "Now hurry home."

"When can we meet again?"

"Sooner than you think."

Before Bambam can even respond, Jackson runs out of the alleyway as the sun begins to set.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark still stays silent, mouth slightly agape at the news as the parents keep talking to one another.

"You know what we should do as celebration?", Mrs. Park asks.

"But-", Mark tries to interrupt.

"What?", Mrs. Tuan asks.

"If I may-", Mark asks before he's cut off by the moms again.

"A masquerade ball!", Mrs. Park says, "It's been a while since we threw one."

Mark folds his arm over his chest and sighs in defeat.

"That sounds delightful", Mrs. Tuan says.

"Then it's settled!", Mrs. Park says, "We will plan one soon."

"I will prepare invitations", Mr. Park says.

The parents all rise from the table together and don't stop talking as they exit the meeting room to go talk more in the corridor, leaving Mark and Jinyoung sitting across the table from eachother.

"Mark, I-", Jinyoung says.

"Don't", Mark says.

"I know you may not like it but it's what's best for our companies."

"But I'm not ready for marriage yet."

"I see that, but we can't change this."

"I can't go through with this."

"You think I'd make a bad husband?"

"Jinyoung, no. I love you but...as a friend."

"Friend..."

"Friend."

"I won't stop you trying to get them to call it off but just know I want only what's best for you, Mark."

"Thank you, Jinyoung."

Mark smiles warmly at his friend before standing and walking out of the room as well. Jinyoung sighs to himself.

"I need a drink."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's not nice to spy on people", Youngjae says to Yugyeom, who is currently sitting in a tree.

Yugyeom jumps at the sound of Youngjae's voice and almost falls off the tree branch.

"Oh my god, are you trying to kill me?", Yugyeom asks.

"First, don't use the Lord's name in vain", Youngjae says, "Second, I believe that was well established."

"Well, you could at least be more subtle instead of trying to scare me into the sun."

"It's not wise to be out during the day anyway, so why are you sitting in a tree?"

"Watching the townspeople."

"Watching them do what?"

"Just normal, everyday things, like shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Like when you buy things."

"And why do you insist on risking your life to watch them do so-called shopping?"

"It brings back old memories from when I used to go shopping with my mom. I'm not even sure if she's alive now..."

"I've never known my parents."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Youngjae."

"No, it is fine. I have lived over 200 years without them, I can live 200 more."

"Oh..."

Yugyeom stares out onto the town in silence, almost forgetting Youngjae is there until he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"I have to head back to the church but I will see you later tonight, Yugyeom", Youngjae says. Yugyeom turns around to say goodbye but Youngjae has already disappeared...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A wedding! A wedding, Jaebum!", Mark says, throwing his hands up while pacing around his bedroom. Jaebum, his best friend, sits on his bed folding a blanket.

"I mean, it's pretty common to get married sooner or later", Jaebum says, "My sister was married at 18 and left our house a week later."

"But I didn't even get a say in it."

"How it works in a rich family I'm afraid."

Mark groans loudly and plops down on the bed next to where Jaebum is sitting.

"I'm really going to have to go through with this, huh?"

"Jinyoung isn't too bad looking so that's a bonus."

"Then YOU marry him."

"I'm good, thanks."

"Not your type?"

"Not even close. I'm into the dangerous type. And Jinyoung is about as dangerous as a one-legged horse."

Mark lets out a small chuckle and Jaebum follows suit. Jaebum puts down the blanket and stands up before offering Mark a hand to help him up.

"Come on", Jaebum says as Mark grabs his hand and the younger helps him up.

"What do I do?", Mark asks.

"If anything...give Jinyoung a chance. At the ball, just dance and talk with him. See how it goes."

"Wow...you're right."

"I usually am."

"Sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, Mr. Can't Fold A Blanket", Mark says, pointing to the blanket laying on a bed, folded unevenly.

"Well...", Jaebum says, "shut up."

Jaebum slaps Mark's arm lightly before looking to the clock standing tall against the wall of Mark's room.

"I should head home, it's getting late", Jaebum says.

Mark looks over at the clock as well and sees it's almost time for sundown. He turns back to tell Jaebum to have a goodnight but sees the younger already climbing out through the window.

"Don't you ever use the door?", Mark asks, holding back a laugh.

"No, that gives away my position", Jaebum says.

"You're not a spy."

"Says who?"

"Says your lack of perception."

"That's mean."

Jaebum pouts as he leans on the window frame from the outside.

"I have to head home quickly", Jaebum says, "The sun's already starting to go down and my mom will kill me if I'm not home before the bloodsuckers start coming out."

"Have fun", Mark says.

"Oh, I will."

Jaebum pulls away from the window and heads in the direction of his own home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Youngjae walks down the street as the sun finally sets and approaches closer to the church. Even after 200 years, he does the same job in every town he goes to.

The priest walks in the alleyway between the church and the general store next door and sees a young man walking in the opposite direction to himself.

As the 2 cross paths, the young man crashes shoulders with Youngjae.

"Watch where you're going", the man says as he pushes passed Youngjae.

It turns out to be the last thing he ever says as he's pulled back and Youngjae sinks his fangs into his neck.


	4. Tell Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam-centric chapter + Jinyoung meets Yugyeom.

**August 6, 1789 - Transylvania, Romania**

"Is it boring? Living in a castle?", Jackson asks.

"It's not a castle", Bambam answers. The two of them are currently at a shop front, away from direct sunlight, as Jackson insisted. The two had been hanging out for a week or so now.

"Seems like it", Jackson says.

"I guess to most people but I prefer to be out of the house."

"Why?"

"I don't know...I don't feel like I belong there."

"Why's that?"

"See, I'm not of their family bloodline. I'm basically a stray they took in like 2 years ago and call their son. So it's just easier to not be around during the day."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's almost like I'm some kind of bargaining chip. 'See we do charity work by taking in this poor kid' type of ordeal at times."

"Oh..."

"But I'm used to it. I have a roof over my head, I have food on my table. I stay out of their way, except when they force me to their 'family meetings'."

"Don't say that, I'm sure they care for you."

"We'll see."

Bambam takes a large sip of his drink and stands up. "I don't need a pity party though, we should go down to the riverside."

"I can't, Bambam, I told you this", Jackson says.

"You're lucky I care about you", Bambam says.

Jackson makes a kissy face at Bambam, who slaps him on the arm in return.

"Rude!", Jackson says.

"Baby."

"Yes, dear?"

Bambam smacks him on the arm again, lighter this time.

"Don't you need to go home for that planning meeting with your family you were talking about?", Jackson says, dramatically feigning pain in his arm.

"Oh, you're right", Bambam says, looking at his pocket watch. He was to meet his mom at 2 and it is almost 1:50.

"Run home, Bammie", Jackson says, "I have to go back to my place as well."

"Oh, okay then", Bambam says, "See you later!"

Jackson smiles at the younger before he takes off in a hurry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bambam sprints down the street and into the entrance to his house, already running a bit late.

He bursts into the door and runs down the hall toward the main corridor.

As he approaches the entryway, he hears voices coming from the room. A conversation it seems, coming to an end.

"It was nice seeing you, Mrs. Park", a woman's voice says.

"You as well, Mrs. Kim", he hears his mom say.

"And where is the other son?"

"My other son?"

"The Thai one."

"Oh, him. I forget most consider him my son."

Bambam freezes. What did he just hear?

"He isn't?", Mrs. Kim asks.

"I mean, he lives here, does he not?", Mrs. Park asks, "Whether by choice or not."

Both women laugh at the statement but Bambam can't even begin to comprehend what he just heard. He can barely move his feet but is able to run back down the hallway and down the main hall. Tears threaten to poor out of his eyes as he runs out onto the street in search of Jackson.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jinyoung takes a leisurely stroll through the trees near the shopping area of the town. It's  a nice day so he decided to get away from all the wedding and party drama and just go for a walk. He walks slowly and watches the people buying produce, clothes, etc.

He barely even notices the tree in front of him and almost runs into it, with only a foot of room between him and the tree.

He hears a giggle coming from the tree and gets confused. He looks up to see a young man hanging upside down from one of the branches. He jumps back instinctively.

"What the hell", Jinyoung says, "young man, that's dangerous."

"Isn't everything?", the young man says.

"Where are your parents?"

"I live with friends."

"Friends who left you in a tree?"

"No, I chose to be here. It's fun, unlike you, uptight old man."

Jinyoung is taken aback by the statement and responds with, "o...old?!"

The young man sticks his tongue out at Jinyoung.

"What's your name? I will find your parents or friends or whatever."

"I'm Yugyeom, and what's your name, old man?"

"I am not old!"

"Not Old? That's a funny name."

"No-", Jinyoung starts before he's cut off by the young man jumping down onto the next branch, as if in an instant.

"Peek-a-boo", Yugyeom says.

"This isn't a game, kid", Jinyoung says.

"People are fun though."

Jinyoung shakes his head and looks down while rubbing his temples.

"Look, Yugyeom-", Jinyoung starts and looks back up to see the young man gone.

"Wha...", Jinyoung says, walking all around the tree and seeing nothing. He contemplates if that was all a figment of his imagination. Maybe he was going crazy...

With his mind in a haze, he continues walking along the trees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unable to find Jackson, Bambam defeatedly walks home. He isn't ready to face his mom but knows he has to eventually.

His parents are pacing down the corridor as he walks into the room and immediately heads towards the grand staircase.

"Bambam!", Mrs. Park calls out.

The teenager freezes as he's halfway up the stairs. He turns around to see the people he calls his parents.

"How can I help you?", Bambam says, feigning innocence.

"We were talking about the ball, where have you been?", Mr. Park asks. Bambam stays silent.

"Oh, Bambam, are you coming to the ball as well?", Mrs. Park asks.

"Why should I?", Bambam asks.

"Well, it's a social event so-"

"And I'm part of your social circle or something?"

"Don't talk back to your mother like that", Mr. Park says. 

Bambam's fists ball into his jacket and he snaps.

"Oh so NOW she's my mom?", Bambam asks angrily.

"What do you mean by that?", Mr. Park asks.

"I heard her say to the Kims that I'm just some freeloader", Bambam says, pointing to Mrs. Park.

"Oh, sweetheart, we didn't mean that", Mrs. Park says.

"You say that but the minute I turn my back, you act as if I'm just some unwanted pain in your side!"

"Kunpimook, stop this, this instant", Mr. Park says.

"No, you stop treating me like a kid", Bambam says, "and stop calling me that."

Bambam was fuming at this point. He couldn't believe the scene happening in front of him. All he ever wanted was for his mindset of feeling out of place to be proven false. But now his "family" is basically confirming his suspicions.

"I'm not going to your stupid ball and I don't want to speak to you people ever again", Bambam says, storming up the stairs.

Mrs. and Mr. Park turn to eachother in utter shock but don't chase after the angry boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm going for a hunt tonight", Jackson says, "It's been almost a week since I've fed, I'm losing strength."

"By your moral code, you have to spend time finding a human doing something wrong", Youngjae says, "Which shouldn't be hard, they're human after all."

"You're so one-track minded sometimes, Youngjae."

"I have to be."

"Whatever, I'm gonna go scope out the city, the sun's going down soon."

"Have fun I guess."

Jackson nods and walks away from their house as Youngjae approaches the forest next to their neighborhood.

"So exactly how long do you plan to lurk around like a creep before actually doing anything?", Youngjae says, seemingly to no one before turning around to the forest entrance.

The elder vampire hears a shuffle in the bushes before a figure pops out into the open.

"How did you know?", the man asks.

"I know everything", Youngjae says.

"Figures."

"And who exactly are you, human?"

"You've seemingly got me all figured out except my name, huh?"

"Seems so."

The man laughs lightly before answering.

"The name's Jaebum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup


	5. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole town is buzzing about the ball. Jackson and Yugyeom plan to go, but Youngjae is against it.

**August 7, 1789 - Transylvania, Romania**

"Did you hear about the masquerade ball, Elizabeth?", a woman asks another.

"Who hasn't! It's the talk of the town", the other woman says before the two laugh together. Yugyeom watches on from his regular spot in his tree.

"Masquerade ball, huh...", Yugyeom says to himself. He quickly hops down from the tree and speeds away before the sun can catch up to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're really not going to the ball?", Jackson asks Bambam as the two sit in the local pub, sipping their drinks.

"Hell no, not after what I got into with my parents", Bambam responds.

"You haven't talked to them after it?"

"It only happened less than 24 hours and they haven't come to me either."

"I think they're giving you time to cool off."

"I don't need to cool off. I heard what I heard."

Jackson sighs and takes a long sip from his glass. Bambam side eyes, as if expecting a response but the older just stays silent.

"Do you plan to go or something?", Bambam asks. The older nods.

"I don't get to go to social events often."

"Because you're new in town, right?"

"Oh yeah, right."

Bambam looks confused at his tone but drops it.

"You can come by my room if you do come to the ball, it's the first room on the right once you get up the stairs", Bambam says, "I won't be coming out for the night."

"I'll swing by for a tour I guess", Jackson says with a smile.

Bambam picks up his drink and takes a sip. After a few more drinks, he feels his worries start to disappear from his thoughts.

"Do you want to dance, Jackson?", Bambam asks.

"Oh, I don't dance", Jackson says.

"Nonsense, come on."

Bambam grabs the older by the wrist and pulls him off the barstool. Before Jackson can register what's happening, he's suddenly pulled outside.

Jackson barely has time to open his mouth before the younger pulls him into the sunlight by his hand. The older hisses as his skin is exposed to the sunlight.

Jackson runs back under the sunroof of the bar.

"What's wrong?", Bambam asks.

Jackson can tell the younger is clearly intoxicated out of his mind so he runs into the sun again, bearing the pain, and pulls the younger under the sunroof with him.

"Jackson?", Bambam asks again.

"I'm fine", Jackson says, covering his clearly burned hand as to not worry the younger, "I can't leave you out here alone while you're drunk."

"Can you walk me home?", Bambam asks.

"I can't, Bambam", Jackson says, "let's go back inside."

The younger doesn't argue as he's taken back inside. Jackson locates a quiet corner with a few empty seats lined up.

Jackson sits down and pulls Bambam to sit with him.

"I'm sleepy", Bambam says.

"You can sleep", Jackson says.

"Thanks."

Bambam lifts his legs into the empty seats and lays his head in Jackson's lap, startling the older.

"Goodnight", Bambam says.

"S...Sleep well, Bam", Jackson says, as Bambam drifts off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I still can't believe they're actually going through with this", Mark says, biting his fingernail.

"First, that's unsanitary", Jaebum says, "Second, it's just a masquerade ball."

"Well now it's just a masquerade ball but before you know it, I'm gonna be forced into a marriage!", Mark says. He groans as he sits down in the chair next to his dresser.

"Dance with Jinyoung at the ball, maybe you'll like it. You never know."

Mark pauses and speaks up again. "I hate when you're right. I'm being too harsh about this. It's not like Jinyoung's some terrible person."

"That's my boy."

"You're coming to the ball, right?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"As if your parents will let you not go."

"You are not wrong, my friend."

"Maybe you'll meet someone you like there."

Jaebum responds under his breath. "What if I already have?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean you're not coming to the ball with us?", Yugyeom says. The sun has just set and the 3 stand outside on their front yard, their usual night time meeting place.

"I plan to head to England for the duration of the party", Youngjae says, "I will be here when you return."

"But-", Yugyeom says.

"I have no interest in human social events." Youngjae scowls as he says the word "human".

Yugyeom's expression saddens before he asks, "Wait, how are you going to get to England and back within a few hours?"

"I have been around a long time, dear Yugyeom, I have found my way around."

"....okay?"

"Basically his vampire speed is like 10 times faster than ours", Jackson speaks up.

"If you want to put it that way, yes", Youngjae says.

"Wow", Yugyeom says.

"No need to worry about me, I will be fine", Youngjae says. He turns to go back into the house before turning back around.

"Yugyeom, when was the last time you fed?", Youngjae asks.

"About 4 days ago", Yugyeom says.

"Then I suggest you hunt tonight instead of staining your precious masquerade ball suit tomorrow."

With that, he turns and goes into the house.

"He's right, we can go together if you want", Jackson says, "It's been a while seince we hunted together."

"Sounds good", Yugyeom says, as the older starts to lead the way.

Yugyeom stops in his tracks and his eyes widen as he realizes something.

"Oh no!", Yugyeom says, loudly.

"You're going to wake up the neighbors, idiot", Jackson says, trying to hush the younger.

"I realized something."

"What?"

"We don't have suits!"

Jackson's eyes widen as well. 

"Oh shit."


	6. Walk Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball goes off without a hitch...or does it?

**August 9, 1789 - Transylvania, Romania**

The whole town is lit up with excitement for the ball that would be happening later that night.

"I've never been in the Park residence before, is it true that they have exotic animals?", Yugyeom hears as he walks past a crowd of people in the town center.

The sun had just set and the crowd was already dressed in fancy gowns and suits, and also wearing masks of various colors and designs. Yugyeom himself was in a simple suit that he stole from one of his victims from the previous night. He checks his pocketwatch to see if it's close to the time Jackson should be arriving.

As usual, Jackson is late. Yugyeom sighs as he sees the townspeople head up to the Park estate in groups, leaving him to wait for his friend. After he's the only one left, Jackson zooms into the town square.

Yugyeom slaps him on the arm and says, "You idiot! What if someone saw you speeding in here?"

"That's why I waited until everyone was gone, duh. Being a vampire is no fun if I don't get to use the powers that come with it."

Yugyeom shakes his head. "And I'M the childish one."

"Hey, hush, we have a party to go to."

"Did you bring the masks?"

"Of course."

Jackson pulls 2 masks out of the inside of his coat pocket. One was a simple black mask with white jewels along the edges and a silver one with feathers. He hands Yugyeom the black one.

"Flashy as always, Jackson."

"Hey, if I'm already late, I'm going to be fashionably late."

Yugyeom ties his mask around his head as Jackson does the same.

After they both successfully get them on, Yugyeom asks, "Ready?"

"You know I am."

Yugyeom rolls his eyes and begins walking up the first hill with Jackson following closely behind. Within a few minutes, they reach the grand location of the party.

"Woah", Yugyeom says.

"I've been here before but this place looks amazing lit up", Jackson says.

"You've been here?"

"My friend lives here. Brought his hungover self home after dark."

"Sounds...lovely."

Jackson nods as the two enter the building through the same entrance as everyone else. People were everywhere. In the courtyard, in the lobby, in the doorways.

They reach the ballroom eventually, where most of the people are. Yugyeom walks into the grand ballroom to see people all around the room. The walls and floors seemed to be lined with gold and the atmosphere was the most lively he had ever seen.

"Hey, Yugyeom", Jackson says, snapping his fingers in the younger's face and pulling Yugyeom back to reality.

"Sorry", Yugyeom says, "I've never been to something like this."

"I forget you're so young."

"I've been alive almost 70 years."

"Talk to me when you reach 170."

Yugyeom chuckles and Jackson puts his hand on the younger's shoulder.

"I'm gonna go find some people to mingle with. I can leave you alone without a babysitter for a few minutes right?"

"I'm literally an adult!"

"Sure you are."

Jackson winks and walks off to go find some people to bother. Yugyeom stands awkwardly in the front of the ballroom, waiting for the music to start again.

As the party truly begins, the lights dim and Yugyeom's eyes turn towards the top of the stairs, where a spotlight is shining on a young man.

"Welcome all! To the grand masquerade of the Park family estate! Please enjoy yourselves tonight in celebration!", the young man says. The crowd erupts in cheer and Yugyeom awkwardly joins in the applause. He recognizes the guy, it's the one old guy from the park! Yugyeom breaks into genuine laughter at the realization.

As the lights turn back on, ths music begins and everyone begins partnering up. Yugyeom goes to join the dancing, looking for some girl or maybe Jackson to be his partner. But before he can continue looking, a shorter guy comes up to him. Yugyeom looks down to see the shorter's attire. A purple and white top with black pants and a simple black mask.

"Do you have a partner?", he asks. Yugyeom stands there, stunned.

"Uh...are you talking to me?", Yugyeom asks, not sure if he heard the guy properly.

"Of course."

"Oh uh...no, I don't."

"Care to dance with me?"

"Sure."

The shorter holds out his hand and Yugyeom takes it as a new song starts. The two dance for a few songs together without even realizing it.

"Wow, you're a really good dancer", the guy says.

"Thanks, I've had...quite a few years of practice", Yugyeom responds.

"Are you here with anyone?"

"Just my friend who ran off somewhere."

"Even with masks on, I usually recognize people but you seem...different."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Another song starts and Yugyeom grabs the shorter by the hand once again.

Meanwhile, Jackson's found another group of people to converse with.

"My friend got bit by a vampire and I haven't been able to find him since", one of the men says, "Maybe he's turned into one of them."

"Actually that shouldn't be possible", Jackson says the others turn to him, "When a vampire bites someone, it doesn't turn them. In order to turn them, the vampire has to bite them, and also feed them vampire blood."

The men look at him in confusion.

"Uh...so I've been told."

With that, Jackson walks away from the group. He realizes that he had a prior arrangement with Bambam so he heads up the stairs to go meet the younger.

On the other side of the ball, Yugyeom continues to dance with the brunette man.

"I really should ask your name", Yugyeom says, as he twirls the other.

"Oh, my apologies", the brunette says, "My name is Mark Tuan."

"I'm Kim Yugyeom."

"I can't say I've heard of you. Are you new in town?"

"You could say that. I haven't heard of you either but I'm glad I have now."

The song ends the crowd erupts into cheer and applause, with the two joining them.

"Let's go pick up some refreshments", Mark says. Yugyeom nods and follows the other.

They pick up some drinks and make small conversation.

"So, Yugyeom, how old are you?", Mark asks. Yugyeom almost chokes on his drink.

"What?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I just wanted to know how old you are."

"Oh, I'm 69."

Mark laughs at that, and smacks Yugyeom on the arm. "I'm being serious here", Mark says. Yugyeom laughs along too, realizing his mistake.

"Oh shit, I'm uh...19."

"Oh wow, so you're younger than me, I'm 24."

"So you're an old man?", Yugyeom says, sticking his tongue out and acting as if he wasn't 2 generations older in reality.

"I am not old!", Mark says, feigning offense.

"I've never met anyone like you, Mark Tuan."

"Really? Most people just think of me as some stuck up rich guy without even knowing me..."

"That seems harsh."

"I can definitely tell you're new. You're syill naive about how things are around here. I wish I still had your innocence."

"It's more complicated than that but I am very glad that I met you."

"Well, that's mutual, of course."

Yugyeom wished he could tell Mark everything but he knew it would end badly for both of them, so he just bit his tongue and changed the subject every time. He looked at Mark's smile and knew that it was for the best.

"So where are you from originally? Since you're not from this area", Mark asks.

"I lived in France for 19 years then-", Yugyeom stopped himself, "I moved here this year, I mean to say."

"France, huh? I'd love to visit one day."

"It's nice there", Yugyeom responds. He barely remembers what his birthplace looked like...

He's snapped out of his thoughts as a waltz number comes on.

"Oh, I love these! Can we?", Mark asks.

Yugyeom nods as follows Mark back to the dance floor. The two dance away both of their worries.

At this point, Jinyoung has caught on to what's going on. He looks on at his fiancé and Yugyeom dancing together from the top of the stairs before pulling one of his associates over.

"Who is that tall guy dancing with Mark?", Jinyoung asks.

"I don't recognize him, sir", the associate says.

"Keep an eye on them if you will, but don't make yourself obvious. He seems oddly familiar somehow..."

"Yes, sir."

Upstairs, Jackson knocks on the door that Bambam specified to him. He still asked, well more charmed, a maid and found out which room was Bambam's.

He hears shuffling behind the door as the heavy door opens. "Jackson! You actually came!", a pajama-clad Bambam says, wrapping his arms around Jackson's body.

"Of course", Jackson says.

"Would you like to come in?", Bambam says.

"I wish I could but I have to keep an eye on my friend", Jackson says, "But we can meet tomorrow if you'd like."

"Oh", Bambam says, a bit disappointed, "That sounds great."

"I'm sorry, Bam", Jackson says, pulling the younger into another embrace.

"It's okay, it means a lot that you came to see me still", Bambam says, smiling.

With that, Jackson and Bambam say their goodbyes and Jackson heads back downstairs.

"Woo!", Mark yells, "This is the best time I've had at one of these parties in years."

He spins himself around, to the amusement of Yugyeom.

"You really are one of a kind, Mark Tuan."

Mark smiles brightly, which warms Yugyeom's heart immensely. At this point, he knows he cares for and wants to protect the brunette.

Mark's mask leans sideways and the shorter laughs as he fixes it. Yugyeom realizes he hasn't even seen the man his heart flutters for...

"Can I see you?", Yugyeom asks suddenly. He is a bit taken aback by his own words.

"Oh, of course", Mark replies, laughing slightly.

Yugyeom's hands reach up slowly to touch Mark's face and holds his cheek in his hand.

"You're beautiful", Yugyeom says without thinking.

Mark laughs and says, "You haven't even seen me yet."

Yugyeom reaches his shaky fingers to the back of Mark's head and starts to untie the ribbon holding his mask in place. Once he gets it off, he slowly pulls the mask off to get a good look at the shorter man.

"Oh my god", Yugyeom says. He couldn't form any words after that. He could only stare. In front of him was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on.

"I'll take that as a compliment", Mark says with a chuckle.

Yugyeom's mouth goes dry as Mark steps closer to him and wraps his arms around the taller's neck.

"Is it my turn to see the man who stole my heart in one night?", Mark asks.

Yugyeom's eyes widen and his mouth agapes at Mark's words. Mark's smile widens as he begins to untie the ribbon of Yugyeom's mask.

"Yugyeom, no!", the two hear someone yell from their left. They both look over to see Jackson running toward him.

"Jack-", Yugyeom starts before Jackson basically slams into him, pushing him back slightly.

"What the fu-", he starts again before being interrupted by the older vampire.

"Excuse us but we have to go", Jackson says to Mark. With that, he pulls Yugyeom away from the brunette.

"I hope we can see eachother again!", Mark calls out. Yugyeom smiles and gives a thumbs up with his free hand before Jackson yanks him evern harder.

Before Yugyeom knows it, he's out of the ballroom.

Mark's smile fades slightly when he realizes he didn't get to see Yugyeom's face. But he knows they will meet again.

After a minute, his eyes widen as he realizes something.

"Where's Jaebum?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell were you thinking?!", Jackson says, "Are you trying to kill one of the most powerful people in the city?"

"What do you mean?", Yugyeom asks, confused.

"That was Mark Tuan."

"Yeah, he told me his name."

"Aaaand you like him?"

"Absolutely, I may even say I lov-"

Yugyeom freezes and realizes what Jackson means.

"He's basically royalty, Yugyeom. While it is completely like you to fall in love after spending an hour together, I can't let you kill people accidentally. Especially not people like him. God, I'm glad I didn't stay with Bambam."

"Jackson, oh my god, thank goodness."

Yugyeom runs and clings onto Jackson in a hug. Jackson pats the younger's back.

"Yugyeom, don't meet with him again. It's too dangerous, if he dies because of some vampire-related freak accident, they're gonna hunt us down even harder than they already are. I know better than anyone how hard it is to let go of a human you care deeply for. But it's better to let him live than be with you and die."

Yugyeom gulps nervously but nods his head in defeat and understanding.

"Good", Jackson says, "Let's go home."


	7. Nothing Yet Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae and JB's activities.

**August 9, 1789 - Cambridge, England**

"Where are we going?", Jaebum asks, clearly still dizzy from riding on Youngjae's back while they spend their way to England.

"You'll see", Youngjae says. Jaebum shrugs and follows the vampire into an alleyway. 

Jaebum looks around admiringly at the stone walls of the buildings. "Wow", he says to himself.

"I killed a man in this alleyway almost 200 years ago...", Youngjae says. Jaebum looks at him confusedly and says, "Good to know?"

"We're meeting a dear old colleague of mine", Youngjae says, "To request a...favor of him."

"What kind of favor?"

"You know you don't have to question everything, right?"

"Oh...sorry."

Jaebum takes a step back as a vampire drops down into the alleyway, startling him.

"Youngjae", the vampire says.

"Kane", Youngjae says, "Good to see you."

"How nice of you to bring dinner", Kane says, his eyes moving to Jaebum.

"Back off, he's with me."

"High and mighty elder vampire Choi Youngjae? With a human? Well this must be a dream, someone pinch me."

"Oh hush."

Kane lets out a chuckle and says, "Well, I'm here as requested. What do you need?"

"Remember the old operations we ran?"

"Of course, those were the good days."

"I need some of that stuff."

"What are you planning now?"

"Oh trust me, we have big plans."

Jaebum looks confusedly between the two of them. He has no idea what was going on.

"I will be keeping in touch with you of course, as things progress", Youngjae adds.

"I'd expect nothing less."

"That's all for now, Kane, I'll send another letter your way soon."

"Always a pleasure, Youngjae."

And with that, the vampire runs off, leaving a satisfied Youngjae and a slightly scared Jaebum.

"What is it exactly that's going on? What's going to happen?", Jaebum asks.

Youngjae pulls him by the back of his neck and brings him closer. He whispers into Jaebum's ear, "What did I say about questioning?"

Jaebum shivers and pulls away, Youngjae letting go of him. "I will discuss the details with you when we get back to Romania but for now, let's just say we both benefit from this."

Jaebum liked the sound of that so he nodded.

"There's something else on your mind, no?", Youngjae asks.

"I just want to know why you didn't kill me the minute you saw me", Jaebum says.

"I wonder that too", Youngjae responds.

Jaebum shakes the thought out of his head and says, "We should head back before the ball ends. My parents are already probably freaking out."

"Even with your whole bad boy persona, you still care what your parents think, huh?"

Jaebum sighs and says, "It's a human thing."

"So it seems...okay, let's go."

Youngjae pulls Jaebum onto his back and the two head off in the direction of Romania.


	8. Two-Faced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam tries to find Jackson.

**August 10, 1789 - Transylvania, Romania**

Bambam waits in the usual spot that he and Jackson meet at: the alleyway where they first met. But Jackson was nowhere to be found. The sun was going down soon and the younger had been waiting for almost an hour, but no word to the whereabouts of Jackson. He was starting to get worried.

He hears rustling sound behind him and turns around expecting to be greeted with a wide, goofy smile from Jackson but only sees leaves sweeping the ground. Bambam sighs.

He supposes he should go looking for Jackson. Their town isn't too big so maybe he could find him if he walked around for a little bit. After all, he had nothing better to do...

So, he pulls a hood over his head and heads out of the alleyway to find his friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where were you last night?", Mark asks casually as Jaebum winds up an old clock on his nightstand.

As Jaebum processes the question, he almost drops the clock but catches himself. "Uh...why do you ask?", he asks, trying to mask his panic.

"You said you'd be at the ball and your parents were looking everywhere. You were supposed to keep me from getting as drunk as I did."

Jaebum laughs as he says, "Yeah I could tell, your mom came over asking me to come watch your hungover self this afternoon."

"You watched me in pain and did nothing?"

"Well I'm winding your clock."

"Wow thanks." 

Mark rolls his eyes and rubs his temples.

"Do you remember anything from last night?", Jaebum asks.

"Yes, some fragments, why?"

"Tell me about it."

"I met someone."

"Someone?"

"He was...the most amazing person I've ever met. He danced like it was his favorite thing in the world and he wanted to know...well...me. The real me."

"Mark..."

"I'm not finished. He had the most amazing eyes and smile. It was breathtaking. Too bad he had to leave so quickly before I could see his entire face."

"Mark."

"He was so amazing, Jaebum, I wish you could have been there, I felt like-"

"MARK!", Jaebum says loudly.

Mark turns to Jaebum harshly. "What?", he says.

"Did you forget something?"

Mark looks at him, confused. "No?"

"Namely that you have a FIANCÉ?"

Mark stares at him as his eyes quickly widen. "Oh my god, Jinyoung..."

"I told you to dance with Jinyoung at the ball, not some random stranger! You're engaged, what were you thinking?!"

"Oh no...no no no."

Mark's hands go to his hair and he tugs at it harshly.

Jaebum sighs loudly. "You really went and fell for some other guy when you are set to have a husband."

Mark moves his hands to cover his face. "I can't believe..."

"Who even was the guy? You said you never even saw his face?"

"I didn't. But I could tell."

"Tell what? That you shouldn't have been falling in love with strangers when your fiancé was the one hosting the party? What if Jinyoung SAW you with him?"

Mark shakes his head. "I need to go talk to Jinyoung. I need to make this right."

"Good."

Mark nods. "I'm going to go to Jinyoung's place right now."

"That seems like the right thing to do."

Mark begins to grab his coat out of his wardrobe before Jaebum speaks up again.

"Wait...what was the guy's name? The one you were with last night?"

"Oh...Kim Yugyeom."

Jaebum falls silent as Mark opens the door to walk out of the room.

"Oh and don't think I've forgotten. Once I return, you'll tell me where you were last night."

"Yeah, yeah, go talk to Jinyoung."

Mark smiles and walks out, leaving Jaebum in his room alone. The younger sighs.

"Kim Yugyeom, that sounds...familiar", Jaebum says quietly to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark knocks on the door to the Park residence as loudly as he could without thinking he disturbed anybody. Within seconds, a servant opens the door.

"Mr. Tuan, how nice to see you", the servant says.

"Please just call me Mark", Mark says.

"Of course...Mark. Please, come in."

"Is Jinyoung here?"

"Yes, he should be in the study."

"Thank you."

Mark walks into the doors and thanks the servant before heading to the study.

He looks in to see Jinyoung sitting in a chair, reading a book. Mark clears his throat loudly to get Jinyoung's attention from the doorway. 

"Oh, Mark, how are you today", Jinyoung says, looking up from his book.

"I'm fine, but that's not what I'm here for", Mark says.

"Then what did you travel all the way here for?"

"I wanted to talk about last night."

"Last night? What about it?"

"I got pretty drunk but if I remember correctly, I barely even brushed shoulders with you."

"That is correct."

Mark sighs and says, "I'm so sorry. I meant to come find you so we could dance but I got distracted."

"You wanted to dance...with me?"

"Yes. But I forgot."

"Oh, because you were with the tall man, no?"

Mark freezes at Jinyoung's words.

"You saw that?"

"Of course I did. I didn't want to interrupt since it seemed like you were having oh so much fun."

"I'm so sorry, Jinyoung, I didn't mean to..."

Mark fades off, not knowing what to say. He couldn't say that he didn't like the guy from last night because then it'd be a lie but he didn't want to hurt Jinyoung's feelings.

"Mean to want to be with someone else other than me?"

"It's not that I don't want to be with you, Jinyoung. But the way everything was all slapped together, I never felt like I had a choice."

"But you made your choice last night, no?"

"I..."

"Someday I hope you can fall for me, Mark."

"Jinyoung, I-"

"It doesn't have to be anytime soon. But we will be spending the rest of our lives together it seems. Please don't think I'd force anything on you, this is purely the decision of our parents for our families to merge."

Mark can almost feel himself about to start crying. "Jinyoung, I don't deserve you. You deserve so much better than a marriage forced onto you by our parents. I am so lucky to have you in my life."

"Do you plan to meet this man again?"

"I didn't even to get to see his face."

"That seems...difficult."

"He ran out in a rush after I showed him my own face."

Jinyoung almost laughed but held it in. "That's just bad luck", he says.

"I don't want it to seem like I'm cheating on you."

"But you like him, don't you?"

Mark pauses. "I do", he says after a minute.

"I understand how you feel, Mark. I cannot control your life. I'm not sure how this would go over with our parents if you tried to cancel but...I can talk to them. No natter how much it pains me and how much I have to hold my own feelings back, your happiness matters much more to me."

"Oh."

"Even though like I said I wished it were me that you liked, forcing you into a marriage doesn't seem right. Feelings have to come natural. So I will speak to them for you."

"Jinyoung, I swear you're the best person ever. I hope you're not disappointed."

"Of course I am but this was inevitable. Being forced into it was just...too sudden and unnatural."

Mark nods. 

"You may leave. I will call my parents in and discuss with them."

Mark nods again. He turns around to walk away and Jinyoung turns back to his book.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's almost 30 minutes after sundown when Bambam decides to just give up. He'd been searching for 2 hours with no sign of Jackson.

Bambam feels a pang of heartbreak, thinking Jackson forgot about him. But he wouldn't do that...right? Maybe he just got the meeting place wrong...

He walks down the main road, seeing it mostly vacant and begins heading back to his residence, feeling defeated.

As he walks slowly passed all the buildings along the road, he hears a sound coming from somewhere. He walks further along to realize it's coming from an alleyway...the same one he was to meet Jackson at.

He peers in to see what's going on and almost immediately jumps back at the sight. He sees someone, a vampire, hunched over someone, draining the life out of someone. Bambam's breathing speeds up but his feet are glued to the ground. He peers in again.

From where he stands, he can only see the vampire's back. Bambam tries to stay as quiet as possible. He had never seen a vampire before so he was both intrigued and shaked with fear.

The vampire drops the human he was feeding from as Bambam takes a small step back to get a better view of the vampire. Something about him seemed eerily similar.

Bambam keeps watching as he could see, or rather assume, that the vampire was wiping the blood off of his face with the back of his hand. The dimly lit alleyway's only source of light came from a couple lanterns hanging from the side of the buildings. But Bambam could still make out the body of the vampire. His breath hitched as the vampire began to turn around. A single red eye glows in the dim light, followed by another.

Bambam's eyes widen as he gets a full view of the vampire's face, red eyes glowing and fangs bared. It was Jackson. Bambam gasps and almost falls backwards.

At this point, Jackson had seen him as well. Vampires could see well in the dark, so Jackson got a full view of his friend standing in the alleyway entrance with a terrified expression on his face.

Jackson takes a step towards Bambam but the younger just keeps walking backwards.

"No...this can't be", Bambam says quietly but loud enough for Jackson to hear.

As quickly as he could, Jackson retracts his fangs and his glowing red eyes change back into his soft brown ones.

"Bambam, it's not what it looks like", Jackson says.

Bambam begins to feel tears welling up in his eyes and falling down his cheeks.

"I...I...", Bambam tries to say but the tears won't stop falling.

Jackson tries to say something but Bambam just shuffles his feet to walk away and eventually breaks out into a run. Jackson watches as the younger runs down the street and begins to try and chase after him but decides Bambam just needs time alone. He starts turning around to go home but something unexpected happens.

Bambam stops running and turns back toward him. And he begins running again, but this time toward him. Jackson stands there, stunned, wondering what was happening as Bambam came ever closer to him. He freezes.

"What are you-", he begins. Bambam runs into him and wraps his arms around Jackson tightly. The older could still hear Bambam's sobs as he stands there, shocked.

"Bambam, what are you doing?", Jackson says.

"I can't lose you", Bambam says, "you're all I have."

Jackson pulls Bambam off of him and says, "You saw everything...and yet you want to stay with me?"

Bambam nods slowly, tears still running down his face.

"I'm dangerous, Bambam. I...I never meant for you to find out."

"Is it weird?"

"What's weird?"

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You're not?"

Bambam shakes his head. "Somehow I always knew...the way you never wanted to come in the sun, the way you never ate with me...I was always suspicious. But now I know for certain."

"It's dangerous to be around me, Bambam. I think it's best if you-"

"I don't care. And I don't care what's supposedly best for me. You're the only person I care for in this world. I know you'd never hurt me."

"It's not just me who's dangerous though. It's my entire world. Being with you and hanging out with you was always the best parts of my week. I got away from all the killing and anger for a brief period. It made me...happy to say the least."

"You make me happy too. My family doesn't seem to care about me and I've never had any friends. Until you. So please, don't leave me to face the world alone. Human or vampire, I don't care. I just want you, Jackson."

Jackson begins to feel tears well up in his eyes as well.

"Look at me, big bad vampire crying over words from a human who refuses to leave me after he's seen everything. I guess I should be thankful. So many leave me, or even try to kill me after they find out. It's so new to be accepted."

Jackson opens his arms for a hug and Bambam jumps in to embrace the younger. So the two stand there, hugging in the middle of the dark street, no one else knowing anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your friend was asking questions and now you come to me because you don't know how to respond", Youngjae says, "Am I correct?"

Jaebum nods. "I need a cover story for last night. He's coming home soon and will want to know."

"Tell him you were out with an old colleague or something. Jaebum, I don't have time for this."

"Oh...okay."

"So timid and yet so maniacal. You really are an enigma, Im Jaebum."

"As if you aren't?"

Youngjae chuckles.

"Everyone is a little bit two-faced."


	9. Rollercoaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom tries to find Mark again while Bambam tells Jackson about his upcoming birthday.

**August 13, 1789 - Transylvania, Romania**

"It's been 3 days since I last talked to Jinyoung", Mark says, "I hope everything's okay."

"I don't think telling someone that you don't love them and would rather spend your life with some guy you've met once calls for them being okay, Mark", Jaebum says, sitting in a small chair in the kitchen of Mark's house.

"When you put it like that..."

"Makes you sound like a douche, huh?"

"Yeah."

"How do you think Jinyoung feels?"

"Probably not great..."

"I really don't know how this all happened. I wish I had been around for all of it. The initial meeting and the ball."

"Speaking of the ball..."

Mark pulls up a stool next to Jaebum and sits down. "Where were you that night?", Mark asks.

Jaebum freezes. "I was...uh..."

"You're so keen on keeping this a secret."

"I just can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"I see."

They both fall silent. All that can be heard is the sound of cooks running around behind them as they prepare dinner.

"I'll just go", Jaebum speaks up suddenly.

"Off where? You've been so secretive recently. I'm worried...", Mark says.

"Do you trust me, Mark?"

"Of course."

"Then have some trust in me."

Mark sighs. "Okay."

Jaebum smiles but Mark still feels like he sees deception in the younger's eyes. Something didn't sit right with him.

"I'll come back later."

Mark is snapped out of his thoughts. "O...Oh."

But Jaebum was already walking out of the kitchen. So there stands Mark, alone and confused, only wanting answers from the person who he calls his best friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took a few more days but Bambam finally convinced Jackson to come his house again. Bambam even offered to close all the curtains for him which, with a laugh from Jackson, seemed to convince the vampire.

So the two laid on Bambam's side by side. Jackson reading the newspaper from the day and Bambam just staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm turning 18 soon", Bambam says out of the blue. Jackson puts the newspaper down onto his torso and turns to Bambam.

"My boy? Growing up?", Jackson says, jokingly feigning tears and putting his hands up to cover his face. Bambam smacks him on the arm.

"Maybe I'll buy a cake or something."

"You're not gonna have a party with your family?"

"Jackson, I've barely talked to them after the whole fiasco so I doubt a party is on the table."

"Then how about we hang out that day? We'll do whatever you want, birthday boy."

"Let's hang out after dark so I can take you everywhere without you getting burned."

"Aw, look who cares about me."

"It's not like I cried into your arms after you killed a man about caring about you or something."

"I still think you're crazy for that."

"Probably am."

"I mean said man did a few minutes beforehand assault a woman so I guess to some, he deserved it."

"Do you like...eat people randomly or...?"

"Oh god no. Only people who have done wrong. Criminals, corrupt people, or just general assholes. Normal people don't deserve to suffer."

"Oh..."

"Don't you agree?"

"I guess."

"Brat."

Bambam fake gasps and sits up. "Am not."

Jackson sits up and picks up a pillow, using it to wack Bambam in the face. "Are too."

"You didn't-", Bambam says, picking up a pillow and smacking Jackson on the back.

Jackson's mouth opens in feign surprise as he smacks him once again, leading to a pillow fight.

The two hit eachother with the pillows until Bambam collapses onto the bed in exhaustion and laughs.

"I win", Jackson proclaims.

"I'm sorry not all of us have vampire stamina", Bambam says.

"You think these guns came from being a vampire?"

Bambam laughs and Jackson tries to flex his muscles.

"You're ridiculous", Bambam says.

"But you still love me."

"Unfortunately."

"Hey! I'm awesome."

"If it helps you sleep at night."

Jackson fake pouts as Bambam rolls his eyes.

"What day is your birthday exactly?", Jackson asks, plopping back down onto the bed.

"In 2 days."

"Close."

"Very."

"It'll be fun."

"I don't doubt it."

Bambam's eyes flutter open and closed slowly a couple times.

"Are you tired?", Jackson asks the younger.

"A little, yeah."

"You can sleep if you want."

"It's my bed, Jackson."

"Hush."

"No, you hush, I'm trying to sleep."

"And as I said before...brat."

Bambam scoots closer to Jackson and pouts. The older sighs and wraps his arms around the taller's body, putting a smile on Bambam's face.

"Yay, goodnight", Bambam says, burying his face into Jackson's chest.

Within a couple minutes, Jackson can hear small breathing and snoring noises, implying Bambam has fallen asleep. And a few minutes later, Jackson ends up falling asleep as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Youngjae sits in the pews, reading the local newspaper while waiting for the next service to start. His casual reading is interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He looks up to see Jaebum.

"Jaebum", Youngjae says, looking back down, "What did I say about coming right before a service?"

"You said 'Jaebum, come any time, buddy'"

"Sit down."

Jaebum chuckles as he sits down in the row behind Youngjae. He decides to ask the vampire a few questions randomly.

"Can you like...tell if someone is a vampire?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like can you sense if someone is a vampire? Some kind of psychic ability or something?"

"I think you're crazy, why would I be able to do that?"

"Just curious. What about can you fly?"

"No, Jaebum, I cannot fly."

"Do you wear a cape?"

"This isn't what you came here for, is it?"

"My friend was acting lowkey like a prick so I wanted to come see you, the highkey prick."

Youngjae looks behind himself with a slightly angry look in his eyes.

"You better behave."

"Or what?"

"Jaebum, if you do not leave me alone, I will make sure to make you a body in an alley."

Jaebum was a bit taken aback. Youngjae had said this before but this time, it seemed less like a joke.

"Oh..."

Jaebum stays silent as people start coming in for the next service. As the rows start filling up, Jaebum gets anxious so he decides to leave.

He walks through the crowd of church-goers and walks out the door, deciding to just walk around town for a bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugyeom hangs off the top branch of his usual and favorite tree, the best spot to see the town from.

Nothing unusual today, just normal people going about their normal day. He's seen this exact scene over a hundred times. But then he notices something.

At one of the stores he usually watches, the one closest to the tree, he sees a worker he's never seen before. He had brown hair and a birght smile...

"He looks familiar", Yugyeom thinks to himself. He squints at the guy, trying to get a better look at him. Then the realization hits him. It hits him so hard he loses his grip and he falls out of the tree.

Yugyeom hits the ground with a grunt but to him, the pain is nothing. He stands up and dusts himself off before taking another look at the guy.

"It's him", Yugyeom says quietly, "Mark."

He watches as Mark hands a customer 2 tomatoes. He can't believe his eyes. He actually found him.

He's so happy he barely notices a young man coming toward him, not looking where he's going. The young man bumps into him, causing him to lose his balance and start falling back onto the ground. Something happens to Yugyeom as he comes in contact with the man as his vision shifts to something else entirely. 

Suddenly, he's in a church. The young man is there...with Youngjae?

_"Jaebum, if you do not leave me alone, I will make sure to make you a body in an alley."_ Yugyeom hears Youngjae say to the young man.

And then just as quickly, he's back to reality, falling onto the ground. The young man, Jaebum, doesn't notice and keeps walking. What the hell just happened?

It takes Yugyeom less than a second to realize his hand has fallen out of the range of shade provided by the tree and is in the sunlight. The pain starts increasing as he pulls it back in and quickly stands up. He hisses at the pain, while still confused about what he just saw. He must have attracted attention as he sees some people look towards him.

His fears start widening even more as Mark starts shifting his eyes toward him. Yugyeom covers his face as quickly as possible and runs away, not caring if the sun burns him.


	10. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom tries to figure out what's going on with himself while Jaebum starts to notice changes in everyone around him.

  **August 14, 1789 - Transylvania, Romania**

"Bambam, please open the door, we need to talk", Mrs. Park says, kocking on his door for the 5th time.

"Bambam is not here at the moment", Bambam says through the door.

Mrs. Park eventually gives up and walks away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark stocks the bins at the store the next day as well. Yugyeom is in his typical spot in the tall tree, watching everyone, but mostly Mark.

Yugyeom rocks his legs back and forth, watching 2 women fight over a blouse when a town patrol officer stands under the tree. He looks up to see Yugyeom, casually sitting on a quite thin branch.

"You there! You can't be climbing this tree!", the patrol man says, calling up to Yugyeom.

Yugyeom looks down, startled. He almost falls out of the tree once again but stabilizes himself.

"Says who?", Yugyeom says.

The patrol man looks taken aback. "The town rules do, young man, now come down here."

Yugyeom rolls his eyes and jumps down, nearly 20 feet. The patrol man's eyes widen as Yugyeom lands on the ground, unharmed after such a fall.

"That's dangerous", the patrol man says.

Yugyeom just shakes his head.

"Do you have something to say, young man?", the patrol man asks.

Yugyeom quickly shifts his eyes right before saying, "I don't even know who you are."

"I can say the same for you. I pretty much know all the residents. Who are you?"

Yugyeom keeps his mouth shut as the man grows more annoyed.

"Kid..."

"I'm not a kid."

The man sticks his arm out to grab Yugyeom's shoulder but Yugyeom pushes his arm back. Yugyeom's hand makes contact with the man's bare arm and his vision shifts once again.

It shifts to a bar. Yugyeom scans around the bar and sees the patrol man with a young woman, his arm around her waist. The scene shifts again to an older woman sitting on top of a bed, looking at a photo of herself and the patrol man. Yugyeom deduces this is his wife.

Suddenly, Yugyeom is back to reality. He blinks a few times and sees the confused patrol man.

"You're just making this worse, kid", the man says.

"Tell that to your mistress", Yugyeom slips out. He immediately covers his mouth.

The patrol man turns ghostly white. "Wha..."

"I-"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Yugyeom stands there, stunned. He takes the patrol man's moment of confusion to run. 

He's just happy the sun's going down as he runs out of the tree's shade.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaebum is reading a book quietly in the study of his family home when he hears the doorbell ring. He sighs and puts his book back on the shelf before heading to open the door.

He reaches for the handle and opens it. He's greeted with the face of Park Jinyoung.

"Hello Jaebum, I wanted to ask you something. I apologize for the sudden visit", Jinyoung says.

"Park Jinyoung...how can I help you?", Jaebum asks.

Jaebum invites Jinyoung into the house and two sit on two chairs across from the entrance.

"Lay it on me", Jaebum says.

"I'm wondering why Mark decided to cancel our wedding plans entirely, actually. It's hard trying to break it to my parents that this is happening without a solid story."

"Are you still upset, man? He told me about it the other day."

"I care more for Mark's happiness than my own so as long as he's happy, I'm fine."

Jaebum sighs.

"I'm not going to lie, Mark really doesn't deserve you. You're a good man, Park Jinyoung. You deserve someone who will love you as much as you love them."

"Oh well um...thank you. I can't say I expected that response."

"I guess it just needed to be said. Let's just say I've been through broken hearts myself so I can relate to your situation."

"That's actually oddly comforting to hear. Not that people have hurt you, of course, but that I'm not the only one in this situation."

Jinyoung smiles slightly and Jaebum swears it's the first time he's ever seen the other's smile.

"But as I was saying, I really need a good way to say that Mark called off the wedding. My parents are going to be severely disappointed", Jinyoung says.

"Mark really does baffle me. On one hand, he's my best friend. On the other hand, I really think he hasn't quite grasped how to act like an adult yet and it's soon going to be too late to learn."

"I totally get you. I have a brother, sweetest kid in the world, but I worry his wild antics will get him hurt."

"We...have way more in common than I thought."

"Like what? We both act like uptight old men?"

Jaebum lets out a small chuckle, quickly followed by Jinyoung as well.

"I never knew Park Jinyoung had a sense of humor."

"Oh trust me, I'm quite the comedian when I want to be."

"I'm learning so much about people I thought I had figured out. Turns out I was most wrong about you."

"Did you think I was some spoiled, stoic, and quiet businessman or something?"

"Well...yes. That's usually the persona I see on you."

"I see. Maybe I should open up more."

Jinyoung starts shifting in his seat and steals a look at the clock.

"Oh dear!"

"What is it?"

"I have a meeting in 20 minutes!"

"Oh..."

"Jaebum, it was lovely talking to you and getting to know you better. How about we go for a drink some time?"

"I didn't even know you drank", Jaebum says with a chuckle, "I really am learning so much."

Jinyoung smiles and nods. "I'm glad, and I'll be sure to come around to get drinks very soon but for now, I must depart for my meeting", he says.

Jinyoung stands up and Jaebum follows suit. The older escorts Jinyoung to the door and opens it for him.

"Thank you, Jaebum...for making me feel better", Jinyoung says.

"Anytime", Jaebum says, leaning against the door.

Jinyoung then lets himself out and waves at Jaebum as he closes the door. Jaebum then realizes the two spent so much time talking about themselves that the forgot to discuss the whole reason Jinyoung came in the first place: the Mark situation.

Oh well...next time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugyeom runs back to his house, where he quickly runs in and locks the door. He then tells Jackson everything.

"So you can like...see the past?", Jackson asks, confused.

"It seems so", Yugyeom says, "It's happened twice now. I have no idea what's happening."

Jackson nods and walks into the kitchen.

"I must be going crazy", Yugyeom says.

Jackson comes back into the living area a few moments later with a melon in his hands. He puts the melon down onto a table.

"Put your hand on this melon-"

"Where'd the melon come from?"

"Unimportant. As I was saying, put your hand on the melon and like...read its past or something."

Yugyeom looks at Jackson like he's crazy.

"I want to see this for myself", Jackson says, "don't look at me like that."

"Why don't I just test it on you?"

"I got some stuff in my past that does not need to be exposed, so...no."

"Jackson..."

"Melon!"

"I'm not putting my hand on the melon!"

"Then I guess you're just bullshitting about being some kind of reverse psychic."

Yugyeom rolls his eyes and says, "You're so dramatic. Here."

Yugyeom puts his hand on the melon and expects the scene to shift like earlier. Instead comes...nothing.

"...well?", Jackson asks.

Yugyeom shakes his head. "Nothing", he says.

Jackson sighs.

"I think it has to be triggered", Yugyeom says, "or..."

"Or?"

"It only works on people."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark paces around his room, waiting for Jaebum to arrive. He was later than usual, which was worrying the older.

Speak of the devil, Jaebum climbs into the window a few minutes later. He sits in the room's chair.

"Jaebum! Where were you? You were late so I got worried", Mark says.

"Oh, just a surprise visitor. Jinyoung."

"Jinyoung. Like...Park Jinyoung?"

"Indeed."

"Why was he at your place?"

"He needed my help. The whole cancelled wedding fiasco."

"I told him we're calling it off."

"You called it off. And he needed to figure out a way to tell his parents."

"Why does it matter?"

"What do you mean why does it matter? Of course it matters!"

Mark didn't expect Jaebum to explode like that.

"I..."

"Jinyoung was extremely hurt by everything but he swallowed his pride and put your wishes above everything else."

"But what does that have to do with anything?"

"You're selfish! You always get everything yet appreciate nothing! You know how I'd love to be in a position where my parents trusted me enough to give me what is essentially an empire? But I'm just some poor kid who doesn't get it. I don't get it."

"Jaebum, I'm not trying to be a spoiled rich brat. I try to work for everything."

"And yet somehow it always ends up being about you."

"Jaebum-"

"Your actions have consequences, Mark Tuan, and someday, you'll realize it."

Jaebum practically spats the words in his face before balling his fists in anger. Mark opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

"Just forget it", Jaebum says. He leaves out the window without another word, slamming it shut behind him.

Mark sits there, stunned, but still having no idea what to say.

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the GOT7 members come in next chapter.


End file.
